


Leave Him For Me

by EmSwe



Series: How it should be [2]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Based on a Sam Smith Song, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Season/Series 02, Sex, Smut, Snuff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmSwe/pseuds/EmSwe
Summary: Carrie and Quinn are sleeping together, a colleague with benefit kind of thing. She texts him after having met up with Brody who she is trying to turn into an asset. Set in season 2, but Carrie is not obsessed or inlove with Brody, it´s just work.





	Leave Him For Me

It´s early morning when his phone rings, he knows it´s her.

“Hi, it’s me, did I wake you?”

He never sleeps during those nights when he knows she´s with him. He knows that she sees it as work, working Brody to become one of her assets. But still, he doesn’t like sharing her, he doesn’t like the idea of her giving herself to someone else even if it´s for a “greater purpose” as she puts it. A means to an end.

When they first started sleeping together they had set up rules. No one at work could know, it couldn’t interfere with work, no exclusivity and no feelings. He had known from the start that he would not be able to stick to the rules, but he would have agreed to anything just to be the one that ended up in her bed every now and then.

“No, I´m up”

“Could you pick me up? I’m at Joes Bar” He thinks she sounds tired.

“Yeah, I´ll be there in 30” He says before ending the call. He grabs his keys on the kitchen counter and his jacket that hang on one of the chairs. The door locks behind him as he exits the apartment and head towards his car'

 

¨¨¨¨¨

She puts the phone down on the bar and orders another glass of wine while she´s waiting for him. She´d meet Brody at the bar a couple of hours earlier after he´d called her. When he had called that late she knew what he wanted and she was hesitant to answer. She feels like she loses a piece of herself every time she uses her body to recruit an asset, but it´s the easiest way. The most effective way.

So now she´s sitting here in the early morning hours after first meeting Brody for a few drinks and then heading back to a motel on the other side of the road, waiting for Quinn to pick her up. A quiet laugh escapes her lips when she thinks about it. Having met up with someone for a late night booty call only to have her colleague whom she’s sleeping with, sometimes a couple of times a week, pick her up.

Quinn´s way too good to her, she knows she doesn´t deserve him. She knows she can rely on him for anything, he always go out of his way to help her and to keep her safe. He always believes in her, always sees the good in her even when she herself can´t. And he takes away the self-hatred she feels when he´s kissing her, touching her, fucking her.

She can tell that he hates when she puts herself out there like she is now with Brody. Every time she says his name, Quinn’s clenches his jaw and she can see the pure hatred he feels towards Brody in his eyes. But he never says anything about it to her, it’s one of their rules.

Her phone vibrates and a text comes through.

_I’m outside_

She gets up from the bar stool, puts her jacket on and puts her phone in her pocket and heads for the parking lot. She spots his car just as soon as she exits the bar, she opens the passenger door and gets in. They pull out of the parking lot in silence.

“Thanks for picking me up.”

“Sure.” He mutters back and she can see that he´s gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckled are turning white, but she doesn’t comment on it. The silence in the car is too much so she stretches forward to turn on the radio.

 

_I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold_

_What use is money, when you need someone to hold?_

_Don't have direction, I'm just rolling down this road_

_Waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold_

 

She leans her had back against the headrest and closes her eyes, her hands rests in her lap. His grip on the steering wheel softens slightly, as he looks over towards her. As much as he hates what she does to get the job done, he knows that she hates herself even more for it.

 

_You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain_

_Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name_

 

She just wants to be back at his place, wants to shower of the dirtiness she feels all over her body. And then she wants him to make her feel good about herself again, feel his lips on her skin, his hands caressing her body and his strong arms tight around her as she falls asleep.

 

_Pack up and leave everything_

_Don't you see what I can bring_

_Can't keep this beating heart at bay_

_Set my midnight sorrow free_

_I will give you all of me_

_Just leave your lover, leave him for me_

_Leave your lover, leave him for me_

 

He takes his eyes of off her and back to the road, listening to the song that softly plays on the radio. His mind can’t help but wander to what she´d done during the night with someone that isn’t him. He knows that he shouldn’t let his thoughts go there but he can’t help it. All he can think about is how someone else had touched her and kissed her body and that made the anger inside him start to boil and his knuckles once again turns white as his grip gets even harder than before.

 

_We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old_

_Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know_

_But if I can't have you I'll walk this life alone_

 

The lyrics of the song are too much for him so he quickly shuts the radio off. His sudden movement makes her open her eyes and turn her head to look at him. She notice his clenched jaw and his white knuckles. She reaches out and rests her hand on the back of his neck, slowly rubbing his skin with her thumb. He lets his head fall back to the headrest and takes a few deep breaths making the anger subside. He turns his head to look at her and their eyes lock, she gives him a soft smile and he takes his right hand of the steering wheel and places it on her tight softly stroking it. They sit like that for the rest of the drive, neither of them speaking.

He pulls up to his apartment complex and parks. They go inside and Carrie heads straight for the shower. She turns the shower on, the steam of the hot water is quickly fogging up the bathroom. She takes off her clothes and leaves them in a pile on the floor. She steps in to the shower, feeling the scalding water all over her body, a single tear falls from her eye as she starts lathering herself with the soap.

She won’t do this to herself anymore, tonight was the last time. Tomorrow she will tell Saul that they will have to find another way to get to Brody. She´s done. She gets out of the shower and starts toweling her body. She wipes the fog from the mirror and stares at her own reflection for a few seconds. Never again, she thinks to herself.

She emerges from the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her body. She sees Quinn sitting on the edge of the bed, with his elbows on his knees and head resting in his hands. She walks towards him letting the towel fall from her body to the floor. She straddles him, cupping his face with both of her hands and leans down to meet his lips in a kiss full of longing. He places both of his hands on her hips as her tongue touches his lips and he opens his mouth to let her in.

Her hands travel to the hem of his t-shirt and starts pulling it over his head. Her hands caress his muscular back, needing to feel his warm skin under her hands. He kisses her jawline before traveling down her throat kissing and nibbling his way towards her breast. He catches her nipple in his mouth and he slowly starts lick and suck on it, his left hand come up to gently massage the other breast.

She can feel his hard on through his pants and her hand starts working on his belt and the button of his jeans. She needs to feel him, all of him. She needs him to make her forget about the mess that is her life, she needs him to make her feel good about herself, even if it is just for the time being. She gets up from his lap and drags him up with her to a stand. She pulls down his pants together with his boxer briefs and pushes him back down on the bed. She crawls on top of him, her hands resting on each side of his head as she looks down into his eyes, she smiles down at him before her lips crash down on his in a hungry kiss.

His hand comes up around her neck pulling her further down towards him, deepening the kiss. His other hand goes down her body traveling towards to her hip. He moves her slightly so that the head of his cock is right at her entrance. She pulls away from the kiss and sit up, steadying herself with her hands on his chest as she slides down on his cock. She inhales deeply and closes her eyes as she feels all of him enter her deep.

Both of his hands grips her hips lifting her body up and then slamming it down on him, making her take him as deep as he can go. The powerful movements make her throw her head back and moan out load. His right hand let go of her hip and found its way to her clit and he started circling it with his thumb.

“Fuck” she moans as her hand move from his chest to her stomach, over her breast, up her throat and through her hair. She leans back on her arm placing her hand on his thigh as she starts rocking fast against his hand, riding him hard.

He can tell that she is close to an orgasm as her breath becomes more irregular and her movements more frantic. He put a little more pressure on her clit and moves his thumb a little faster knowing that that will take her over the edge. She stops moving as she comes, a violent orgasm making her whole body shake. He can feel her tighten around him and see her struggle to catch her breath. He keeps rubbing her, drawing out her pleasure.

Her hand grips his wrist making him stop, she can´t take it anymore, she needs to catch a breath. She gains control of her breathing again but doesn’t let go of his wrist. Instead she grips his other wrist with her free hand, pinning them down next to his head, their faces just inches apart. He grins at her when she looks at him, closing the distance between them with a kiss. She starts moving her hips again, fast and determined. Their kiss become messy as they both come closer to reaching the ultimate form of ecstasy.

“Shit” he groans against her mouth as he felt his orgasm starting to build. She kisses his jaw before finding his sensitive spot on the side of his neck and starts kissing and licking it. He breaks free of her grip around his wrists, gripping hold of her hips as he pushes himself up to meet her movements slamming in to her deeper and harder.

The new friction turns her kisses into heavy, open mouth breaths on his neck, and as he spills into her he feels her muscles close around him once more.

She falls forwards on his chest, trying to catch her breath before rolling of him. They lay on their backs next to each other trying to regain control of their breathing.

“I´m not doing it anymore.” she says suddenly, staring up at the celling.

“What?” He asks with his eyes closed still breathing heavily.

“Seeing Brody, I´m done.” She says turning her head to look at him

“Hmmm.” He answers but can´t hide the smile that starts to form on his lips. She notices and smiles as she turns her head back to look at the celling.

“What about you?”

“I´m not seeing Brody anymore either then.” He answers, making her chuckle.

“Aren´t you sleeping with other people?” She asks with a slight hesitation in her voice. He opens his eyes and turns towards her.

“No, do you want me to?”

She looks him in the eyes and reaches out to run her fingers over his jaw, his cheekbone and trough his hair. She leans in and kisses him softly.

“No” she says in a low husky voice. He pulls her in for one more kiss before she raises her head up and placing it on his chest, his arm wrapping around her pulling her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a part of a collection rather than a multiple chapter´s fic, with the intention of readers not having to read all of the stories unless you want to :) They are connected and in chronological order but you could also just read part 2 without having to read part 1. 
> 
> inspired by the song Leave your lover by Sam Smith
> 
> English is not my first language, but I did my best with the grammar!


End file.
